The Prince And The Demon
by Hetaliapasta90
Summary: Romano has been placed under a horrible curse and he thinks it is impossible to break it. Until feliciano comes along. Will he be able to break it? Alternate universe Fic and T because I am just that paranoid R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! This is hetaliapasta90~ and welcome to *dramtic pause* wheel of fortune! jk. welcome to the prince and the demon. Please read the end of the section for information on when i will update.**

**Pairings: The main one is itacest and there will be side pairngs also.**

**warnings: future boyxboy, character death, a lot of genderbending,there will PROBABLY be some lemon so that is a warning incase I do decide to put some in there, and some cursing from our favorite italian :D.**

**disclaimer: i do not own hetalia because if I did It would suck because i have the worst drawing skills ever OTL**

* * *

Prologue

"Ve~ Lovi~ what's that,"

On a high hill sat two small children. One was a young girl about the age of 7 wearing a small pink dress with an apron on it. Her auburn hair was tied back, save for the small curl on the left of her head. The other was a boy about the age 9. He had dark brown hair with a curl instead of on the left side of his head, it was on the right. He was wearing a servant's uniform, and had a scowl on his face.

"It's a shooting star damn it," he answered.  
" What's that?" the younger girl asked with eyes brimming with curiosity. The older rolled his eyes at his sisters' curiosity.

"It's a star you make a wish on Alicia" he replied.

"Ve….ok what do you wish for fratello" the younger girl asked. The older boy rolled his eyes and said with a smirk

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true"

"Aw please fratello~" the younger girl said with a pout

"Nope" the older boysaid.

"ve.. Then how about a race!" The younger girl said jumping up from her spot.

"The first one down the hill has to say what they wished for"

"Ok! You're on!" the older boy said

The two children began running down the hill. As they where running the younger girl ended up tripping on a rock and spraining her ankle

"Wahh fratello~ my ankle hurts," the younger girl said crying. The older boy stopped and took a look at his sisters' ankle.

"Its not that bad damn it" he said angry.

"Ve~, but it hurts!" she said complaining with tears in her eyes.

"Fine I'll carry you back to Nonno's house" he said irritated.

"Fratello," the younger said

"What" the older replied. The younger girl was smiling before saying.

"I got down the hill first~" she said

"What? No!" the oldest said angry.

"Si! It's true! I tripped and fell then you came down and helped me" the younger said smirking as her brother just realized that she was right.

"Damn it, you cheated!" he said angry.

"Nope I won fair and square~," she replied.

"Fine I will tell you mine if you tell mine yours first," he said.

"Ve… okay!" she said.

"Mine is that you would be my fratello for ever~" she said.

"Really? Your not lying are you? Cazzo if you're lying," he said before she cut him off.

"I'm not lying I swear," she said

"Oh," he said

"Now will you please tell me yours fratello," she said with a kicked puppy look.

"Please"

The older groaned in defeat.

"Fine, fine, mine is" he said before taking a breath.

"That you would be with me forever." he said with his cheeks blushing red.

"Ve~ I will always be with you fratello." she said.

"Promise?" he said nervously

"I promise," she said holding out her left pinkie finger.

"Till the ends of time." He said wrapping his pinkie against hers.

"Come on," he said taking her hand, "we have to get home or else nonno will be mad."

"ve~ ok! Fratello." following him back to their grandfathers' house.

Little did they know that from a distance a cloaked figure was watching them from a distance

"If they want to be together forever who said I cannot grant that wish?" The cloaked figure said walking back to the forest. And little did they also know that the promise they made was not a simple promise.

For there was much more to come in the future.

* * *

**I hope you liked it~. I will update this when i get on the computer which will be difficult because I do not own one and I am using my dad's computer and i only vist him on weekends or when my mom is out of because I have a the worst memory ever OTL. So do not think just because if i upload two chapters in one day and not upload anything for the next two weeks that I am giving you false hope. Also this is a filler chapter. This chapter is here so you do not get confused on the other chapters.**

**Review! and you will get sparkles! (=7=)/*******


	2. Chapter 1

**/A/N HI~ im back!**

**romano:took you long enough**

**i had violen lessons~and school and other stuff~**

**romano:why is this chapter so depressing?**

**Because i was listening to gakupos verision of lillium also gakukos! while writing this...it fits so well :D**

**warnings:character death,cursing,a bit of blood,sadness, and incest~**

**romano:hetaliapasta90 does not own hetalia and what was that about incest!**

**hahahah you'll seeeee now to the sadness! i mean story!**

Chapter One

A man with dark brown hair and with a curl to the right of his head slumped* down next to a tree in the rain. 'How did I get here again?' he wondered. He had been lost in the forest for about an hour. He knew it was a bad idea to go in there but he could not resist…not after all that had happen to him. Not after all he had lost.

He began to think about what had happened over the last few days.

* * *

Lovino Vargas had been walking down to the library where he worked. He lived alone with his sister, Alicia, who was blind and wasn't able to walk. She had a horrible disease when she was just 8 years old; it had left her blind and unable to walk. Their parents had died in a house fire when he was 4 and Alicia was 2. After that they went to live with their grandfather, till 10 years later he had to go to war, He died 9 months after. Lovino and Alicia started to live alone from there. Lovino worked hard to try to keep his sister alive. He was the only family he had left. He then moved some where else in Southern Italy with his sister; there he befriended a person named Toni Carriedo. He was from Spain and moved there for a better life.

Lovino arrived at the library. He worked there because he loved reading the books there, he thought they where all so interesting. Toni worked with him also, although he did partially annoy him, he was grateful he was there.

"Hey Lovi~, I'm going to go get some tomatoes~, do you want to come?" Toni asked.

"No…And don't call me lovi tomato bastard!" Lovino yelled.

"Hahaha ok Lovi~" Toni said walking outside.

"Bastard" lovino muttered under his breath.

Five minuets later he heard a gunshot and a yell.

"I wonder what the fuck was that," lovino said walking out of the library.

What he saw out the door was something he did not expect to see. He saw a dead body in front of the door. He realized who it was, it was Toni. He had been shot in the head by a mad man. All Lovino could do was stare until he called for help.

"Some one! Help! Some one has been shot!"

A few days later he went to the funeral with his sister Alicia. Soon they returned to their hidden house behind the trees.

"Ve~ lovino are you ok?" Alicia asked worried.

"What? Oh….yes I am okay Alicia" he said.

She then reached for his face and wiped off the tears below his eyes.

"Your crying.." she said.

He could not help but cry. Toni was like his big brother, not that he would ever say that, and he missed him a bit.

" I am okay Alicia, just get to sleep he said putting the covers over her and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"ve….okay if lovino if fine, then I'm fine" she said drifting to sleep.

At least he still had Alicia, he thought. As long as he still had her, everything was going to be fine, he thought before drifting to sleep.

The next day Lovino took the day off and spent the whole day with his sister. He wished he could take away the sickness and give his sister everything she wanted.

"Ve~… lovino I don't want anything, as long as you're here, you're all I need" she said

The next day he went to the library, a few hours later it started raining.

'Great' he thought,' just fucking great'.

An old lady had walked through the door coughing, Lovino started to help her inside. But she kept yelling about some sickness and death. Then she collapsed on the ground.

" Are you okay?" he asked

The old lady grabbed him by the arms and yelled,

"Your sister, it is her time, GO TO HER!" she yelled.

He was confused until he finally got what she meant. Alicia. He got someone to help the lady and started running to his house

When he opened the door, he heard a crashing sound.

"No…." he said worried.

He looked everywhere, until he found his sister on the ground bleeding from her forehead. Her hair was loose and she still had the small curl on the left of her head. She had on her usual white strapless dress, which was now covered in blood.

"No,no,no,no….sorella!" he yelled as he ran to her side, holding her in his arms.

"Lovino?" she said hoarsely.

"Don't worry sorella, I am going to help you, I am not going to let you die," he said through the tears on his face. He was not going to let his only family die. He was goingn to save her.

"Lovino.." she said again.

"Si, sorella?" he said.

"Ti…." She said but her coughing cut her off.

"What is it?" he said.

"Ti…"

"Ti?" he said

"Ti…..amo…..fratello" she said before falling into eternal sleep.

"No…Alicia, wake up! Wake up! Please! Fuck, this isn't funny!" he said yelling through the tears in his eyes. His sister couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. He checked her pulse and her heart. Her heart had stopped and she had no pulse. She was dead.

"Ti amo troppo…sorella" he whispred to his sister.

Lovino could not believe she was really dead, so he just sat there crying with his dead sister lying in his arms until he finally stood up and went to go get help. Two days later he had gone to his sisters' funeral, he said nothing the whole time. After he returned back to his house he went to sleep on his bed for four hours. Then after deciding he wanted to go on a walk, he went to the woods. Soon it started raining.

* * *

Soon, before lovino knew it, he started crying again over his sisters' death. Everyone was gone, he thought as he lay against the tree.

"Why…why did you have to die sorella," he said.

As he tried to stand up, he ended up on his knees.

"Why? Why didn't I get there earlier?" he yelled.

He felt as he where one the ground for hours until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, making him faint.

"That ought of keep him asleep for a while," said a cloaked figure above him. The figure took lovino, and dragged him to a large mansion.

* * *

**yayyy~ cliffy~~**

**romano:who the fuck was that?**

**well~~ its not france so be grateful,spain is dead,prussia is in this story but not till later chapters and japan wont be here till later chapters also! :D**

**romano: at least its not france**

**veneziano:romano~*glomps***

**romano:what the fuck!*tries to get out of glomp***

***takes pictures* yaoi! i mean "sweet brotherly love" ;D**

**romano:*glares at me***

**eheheh vene please do the disclaimer~ as i run**

**veneziano:hetaliapasta90 does not own hetalia nor lillium.**

**review! and you get sparkles and for romano not to kill me! D:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy~ **

**romano:*glares at me* well that was a fucking long time**

**eep! I'm sorry! I sprained my ankle and I have projects due and I was at a convention (it was so awesome~~)and i did not get back till 1 am and my dad wanted me to go out for the day.**

**romano:excuses excuses**

**veneziano: ve~ don't be so hard on her romano! she had alot of stuff~**

**romano:doesn't matter..**

**thank you for the people who reviewed and favorited and alerted. romano the disclaimer please**

**romano:hetaliapasta90 does not own hetalia nor the characters in this story**

**exept for my oc!**

**romano:yeah other than that**

**warnings: language from our favorite italian,demons,painful transformations, and mentionings of bullying if you are not ok with this stuff please step out of the ride xD but seriously **

**now onto the badassness! (that is a word in MY dictionary) I mean story~**

* * *

Chapter 2

'Where the hell am I?' was Lovinos' first thought when he woke up. He opened his eyes and sat up to see that he was on a bed with silver silk sheets. The room he was in had a cream white roof with clover green walls covered with mirrors, which all had either a green, gold, or silver frames. He looked down at his clothes…..these weren't his clothes.

He stood up and looked to the nearest mirror, and saw that he was wearing a maroon dress shirt and black dress pants. But the part that stood out to him the most was what he was wearing a black cloak with sleeves and without a hood. His brown boots where replaced with leather black boots.

"Well glad to finally see you awake"

Lovino jumped in surprised and saw a lady with pale like skin and green eyes, orange hair that reached down to her waist and had on a green evening dress with a velvet dark green cloak with the hood down, sitting at the end of the bed.

"Where the hell am I? Who are you? What the hell happened to my clothes?" Lovino said.

"You ask to many questions, but as for you am I," she said standing up. Lovino noticed that there was a man on the ground beside her. He had extremely white skin and blood red eyes and on top of his head where….horns? He had red horns on his head, a black torn sweater, black pants, and a red collar with a green diamond on it.

"I spin the wheels of destiny, I work for fate, but as for my name, I am Catherine Kirkerland," she said.

"And this is my demon pet Gil" pointing to the albino man on the floor next to her. "And you are in my brothers' mansion." She said.

"Okay, but why am I here" Lovino said.

She waved away the question and started walking out the door with the demon following her.

"Come follow me…unless you want to be eaten by the other demons that wander in this house," she said

Lovino decided it would be better to follow her instead of getting eaten. She led him through a long, dark hallway, with a lantern, until they reached a purple door that had black chains on it with a large spider in the middle of it. She then opened the door and led him to a dark room. The only light that came from the room was the lantern until Catherine the lantern on the ground. Then the lanterns fire turned off instantly. Soon lovino saw a circle made out of candles. Gil then looked at Lovino with pleading eyes that said 'run, run as fast as you can'. Lovino turned around to see the door had disappeared.

"Lovino," Catherine said. Wait how did she know his name? He turned around and saw she now had an old brown book, that must have been centuries old, in her hands. She had an evil glint in her eyes.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" he asked now a little scared.

She waved away the question.

"Step inside the circle," she commanded.

" Sorry, but no," he said suspicious. Then, somehow, an invisible force punched him so hard, that he landed in the circle..

As soon as he stood up to try to leave, the flames on the candles grew all the way until it touched the ceiling of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Lovino screamed.

"Why your being turned into a demon of course," she said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"Haven't you heard of the tale of what happens when you go into the woods," she said.

"No what the hell does it have to do with this?" he said angrily. The people in the village hated him because of his family. They treated him lower than garbage, especially the man Alfred Jones, who seemed to hate his guts.

"Well you should, or you would have not been dumb enough to come into the woods," she said rolling her eyes.

"Everyone who goes into the woods, never, ever, comes out." She said. Now lovino was regretting coming into the forest.

"Because they all get turned into demons," she said smirking. 'Oh shit I'm fucked' Lovino thought.

Then she opened the book and started chanting Latin words. The flames then turned blood red. Lovino then felt as if he where about to explode. His skin was burning, his head felt as it where going to explode. Soon ten feet dark red wings started growing out of his back, and horns out of his head. His whole body felt as of he where in a fire.

* * *

A man with pale like skin with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt and brown slacks, wearing a similar cloak to Catharine's, but a clover green one instead.

He entered the mansion and a yellow baby chick flew and started pecking on his forehead.

"oh why the bloody hell is a bird in here? I leave my sister here for a month to go sort something out and she lets bloody animals in!" he said angrily. He had left for a month to go sort something out and left his sister in charge of his mansion. But what he did not know was that she had been collecting people and turning them into her personal demon slaves.

"What the bloody hell do you want bloody," he then stopped realizing that the bird looked like his friends, Gilbert, pet. Why was he here? Gilbert always had the bird with him.

"Gilbird" he said. Gilbert had named him that for some strange reason. "Why are you here? Where is your owner?" he asked. Gilbird pecked his forehead again.

"Is it Catherine?" he asked worried. Gilbird tweeted and flew to the hallway. He followed worried about what has become of his friend. He saw Gilbird next to the same purple door lovino and Catherine and gone through, but it didn't have the black chains.

"The door must be locked," He guessed. The doors in this mansion worked in wondrous ways.

"I think we can find some other way inside the room" he said.

* * *

Lovino felt every second of the transformation, and each second was full off pain, until he collapsed on the ground. Then the wall of the side of the room exploded and a man came out of the smoke with a small yellow bird by his side.

"Arthur!" Catherine said surprised.

"Damn it Catherine! I leave you alone for a month and you do THIS!" he said angrily.

She then chanted a spell and the flames spread to the man.

"Dear brother, you cannot defeat me, because every one know that I am better at magic than you are dear," she was cut off by the man rushing up to her and stabbing her chest.

"You may have been better but I was always faster." he said. She then collapsed on the floor, and the fire around lovino died down. The man then took off Gil's collar.

"Thanks Artie, It was so unawesome having to what ever your unawesome sister said," Gilbert said.

"Your welcome git, and its Arthur!" he screamed. He then went to check on lovino. Lovino then woke up. His eyes where now dark brown with a tint of red in them, his skin was a but tanner, his hair was more dark, his nails where bloody red, he had dark red horns, and ten feet demon wings.

"Are you ok? I am terribly sorry for my sister" the man said.

Lovino could not remember his name; all he could remember was the moment his sister died.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." The man said.

"Do you remember anything?"

Lovino shook his head no.

"Do you at least know your bloody name?" Arthur asked

Lovino then looked at the back of his hand, it had an 'R' on it and he thought 'Romano'.

"Romano," he said before collapsing.

* * *

**yayyy~ another cliffy~~**

**romano:this was rushed wasn't it?**

**no! well sorta its like past 1 **

**romano:*rolls eyes* of course **

**veneziano: fratello! be nice~! she mite do something bad to you~**

**romano:like what**

**like making you instead of a badass demon into a blushing uke and that will be embarrasing for you and painful for me because i like writing you seme not uke! so it will be bad for the both of us~~ **

**romano:tch fine**

**and in case you didn't guess catherine was northern ireland~~~ why her? Because I needed someone that may look like england thats why and I will try to update alot this time because I am staying at my dads house and school is almost over~~ and vene the disclaimer again please**

**veneziano: hetaliapasta90 does not own hetalia**

**yep! reveiw! because review= love in some weird way **


	4. Chapter 5

**HI~~ and thank you for those who reviewd and favorited/following this story**

**romano:*glares* **

**Im sorry! I sprained my ankle and i had to get my homework done**

**romano:what about yesterday?**

**i was at my dads friends house and there was no internet! and i had a bit of writers block **

**veneziano:ve~ be a little easy on her romano~ she's trying her best **

**yeah! oh and I am going to answer review on the story why? because i can! why now? because when i get reviews in the mail now it doesnt show **

**KTDlover: his name now is romano since what i use to type the stories keeps saying i spelled Lovino wrong and it gets on my nerves, if you think hes an a**hole now just wait till you read this chapter.**

**Catherine? im sorry! i think shes even more creepy here i think**

**yes poor gilbert **

**(yesthatwasmostlythegole) *misson complated* and thank you!**

**romano:I'm guessing you where listening to lilium again.**

**why?**

**romano:the girl with pink hair?**

**red! red hair! and at least do the disclaimer please**

**romano: fine whatever hetaliapasta90 does not own hetalia nor the characters used in this story **

**just my oc lucy **

**warnings:this has a bit of gore, violence, bullying, demons, character death, cursing from romanos mouth, one oc, sadness, i have no responsibility for what happens if you read this chapter, you where warned **

**Now onto a long chapter full of gore and sadness i mean story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh good he's awake"

Romano sat up from the bed with a pounding headache. The bed was a queen been with green silk sheets. Romano could barley remember anything, not even his own name, all he could remember was that his sister, his friend and his parents where dead. The only memory he had of his sister was the times they had together and her dying right in front of his eyes. Romano saw that Arthur was at the end of the bed drinking tea.

"Where the fuck am I?" Romano asked.

"Don't you remember what happened?"' Arthur said.

"Why don't you go look in the mirror, you might remember what happened to you." Arthur said.

Romano stood up and looked to the mirror at his right. His skin was tanner than it usually was, his hair was two shades darker, his eyes where a dark brown with a tint of red in it, his clothes where black pants with little tears here and there, a maroon shirt, and a black cloak without a hood and the sleeves burned short to his elbows. But the part that stood out the most was that he had small red horns sticking out of his head and ten feet blood wings.

"You got turned into a demon by my bloody sister," Arthur said standing up from the bed.

"But the most interesting part is that instead of getting a 'C' on your hand you got a 'R', I wonder why is that," he said pointing to the back of Romano's hand. Romano lifted up his hand to see he was correct.

"Why a 'C'" Romano asked.

"Because the spell used to turn you into a… well you know, was supposed to take away a persons free will and make them the person who did the spell their eternal servant, and do what ever they say, with no complaints, no thoughts of their own, just a heartless servant. The letter was supposed to be the person who turned you into a demons first letter of their name. To signify that you belong to them eternally, but you don't have that. It is the same with Gilbert, but he remembers who he is." Arthur explained.

Romano then remembered how he got turned into a demon. The whole time he was thinking about his sister and probably seeing her again.

"Where is your sister now?" Romano asked.

"Dead," He said.

Romano looked at him at surprised, he didn't remember her dying.

"How the hell did she die?" Romano asked.

Arthur waved away the question. Just then Gilbert walked into the room eating a piece of cake.

"Hey Artie, your sister may be an unawesome bitch, but she's good at cooking." He said.

Gilbert then looked at Romano.

"Hey, you're the dude who got turned into a demon, you never told us your name," he said.

Romano couldn't remember his name, he could remember his parents, friend and sister dying right in front of his eyes, but not his name.

"I can't fucking remember my name," Romano said.

"You can't?" Gilbert said "Well that's unawesome, what are supposed to call you?"

"Well the last thing he said before bloody fainting on the floor and having to make me drag him up stairs, was 'Romano' so how about we call him that." Arthur said.

They both agreed that they his name from now on would be Romano. Romano how ever was thinking about how his sister died. She couldn't walk. So how did she get in the kitchen if he left her in bed?

* * *

For the next few days Romano stayed in the mansion with Gilbert and Arthur, he learned how to hide his wings, but he had no idea on how to hide his horns. He also learned he could control things with his mind. Romano then wanted to leave the mansion and go into the village.

"Are you sure? The people down there are unawesome and I know since I used to live there." Gilbert said trying to pursue him to stay.

He had grown attached to him and didn't want him to leave. He was almost like a friend, who just cursed a lot and called you a bastard. But still a friend and he didn't want him to leave.

"I'm going to be fine, damn bastard." Romano said.

"Just leave him be Gilbert," Arthur said. "Besides he will be fine."

"But what if he gets mad and kills someone, especially with his powers," Gilbert argued.

"You are right," Arthur said thinking. Then he pulled out a black locket that had a red jewel in the middle with a black chain. Then he put it around Romano's neck.

"This will keep you from using your powers for about 3 days, once it runs out come back to the mansion." Arthur said.

Romano nodded and started going back to the village.

"Gilbert," Arthur said looking at Gilbert. "Are you sad?"

"What, No, I'm to awesome to be sad just because he's leaving." Gilbert said defending himself.

"Then why do you look like your about to bloody cry," Arthur said.

"Shut up," Gilbert said punching him in the arm and going back inside the mansion.

Arthur just sighed and followed him in.

* * *

Romano went back to his old house. He then realized that he would need a new identity since he used to live here. Romano decided not to tell them where he came from.

One day Romano decided to go into the village. He had no idea how he was going to hide his horns, they weren't that big, they where just about as big as a thumb. He decided that people would simply not notice, but he put on a hat just for precautions. He then changed into a maroon dress shirt and black pants. Romano went into the library and got a book because he knew he did love reading. As soon as he stepped out of the library, he bumped into a man.

"Hey, pal, watch where your going," said the man. Romano looked up at the man. The man was tall and had messy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes; he wore a brown shirt and grey pants.

"Hey, you look like that weirdo Lovino, what's your name dumbass?" the man, or Alfred Jones, asked.

"It's Romano, you fucking bastard." Romano replied.

Alfred then picked Romano up by the collar.

"Hey you better shut your mouth or else," he said threatening him.

"Or else what bastard?" Romano challenged.

"Or else you'll end up like Alicia, or what ever her name is, Lovino's sister." He said

'Wait, Alicia? What does he know about her?' Was what Romano thought before Alfred let go of his collar tossing him onto the ground. When he hit the ground, his hat fell of revealing his horns. When he stood up Alfred was just staring at him.

"What is it you fucking bastard?" Romano said angry.

Alfred then started laughing.

"What are you some kind of freak?" Alfred said.

Then Romano saw his hat on the ground, Alfred had seen his horns.

"Hey dudes look at this freak! What are those on your head?" Alfred said.

Soon more people started to come and laugh at Romano, calling him a freak.

Romano then ran from them, back to his house.

* * *

The next day Romano came back to the library. The people in the village where cruel to him calling him things like 'freak', 'spawn of the devil', and even told him to go back to hell. The only person near to nice to him was a librarian named Lucy Rosa; she had very pale skin and red hair and pink eyes. She was very young and just started working there, but she had lived in the village for a long time. He decided to go ask her about what happened to Alicia.

"Well," she said, "Before I started working here, There was another man working here called Lovino Vargas, the people hated him because they hated his entire family, but it wasn't just this village, it was three. He had a disabled sister named Alicia Vargas, and a friend named Toni Carriedo. They where like his whole family. But he was enemies with Alfred Jones. The village basically does what ever he would say. One day they decided to kill Toni." She said.

"Alfred then dressed as a old man and got a gun and shot him. The people said it was a mad man in order for there to be no suspicion." She said whispering.

"Then a group of people went up to his house and beat his sister to death. After the next few days Lovino disappeared." She said. Romano then remembered everything. They killed his sister, his best friend, hell they might have also killed his parents also.

"What happened to his parents?" he asked.

"They died in a fire, I think the people in one of the villages killed them since they used to live in one of the three villages." She said.

"Thanks for telling me Lucy," Romano said.

"No problem, but don't tell anyone I told you, ok?" she said.

"Okay," he said.

They both went outside the library, it was already night time.

"Hey Romano," Lucy said, "Don't let those people get to you, those horns are pretty cool."

"Hm? Oh, Thanks," he said blushing a bit.

"You're welcome," she said smiling.

For a moment Romano was just a bit happy. Until He heard a gunshot and Lucy fell down.

"Lucy? Are you okay!" he said.

She had been shot in the chest. He checked her pulse and her heart beat. She was dead, the only person in the entire village who had been nice to him, was dead.

"What can I say; she had a big mouth freak,"

Romano lifted his head to see Alfred standing above him with a gun.

Romano then stood up; he felt his face to see he was crying. But his tears where red.

"Even your tears are weird, why don't you go back to your whole, you damn freak" Alfred said laughing.

"I'm not the monster, you are, you damn bastard." Romano said before running to his house.

* * *

The next day Romano went back to the village to get a book. The library had kicked him out saying they don't allow freaks in there. Alfred had come and made fun of him again, this time pushing him to the ground and kicking him non stop, calling him horrible names. When he stopped, Romano finally stood up and tried walking back home, tripping several times.

Romano then remembered his powers and locket. He looked at the clock. It was 12:05. He then grabbed an ax that Toni gave him for his birthday for self-defense and then went outside his house and he made the house burn down with his powers .

He then went to the village. He went to each home, either burning down houses or killing the people in the house then burning the house down. He couldn't find Alfred anywhere.

He saw one guy on the ground and threaten him with the ax.

"Where is he? Where is Alfred Jones!" he yelled.

"I don't know! Whatever you want I'll give you money, anything! Please!"

"Tell me or else!" He said moving the ax closer to his neck.

"Okay, okay, he went to the other village its right across the lake!" The man said.

Lovino then went to the village and went to each and every house and killed every one then burning their house down.

Then he snuck into Alfred house.

"Hey big bro that's not fair give it back" a female voice said.

"Nope!" Alfred said laughing.

Romano saw Alfred holding a cookie above a girls head. The girl had brown hair in pony tails and a long strand of hair sticking out of her head. She also had violet eyes. She looked a lot like him. Was this his…..sister? So he had a sister, but he somehow had the heart to kill his?

"But why?" she said trying to get the cookie.

"Because you didn't eat your dinner, no dinner, no cookie, Madeline." Alfred said.

She then crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Fine, but can I go to the bathroom first?" Madeline said.

"Okay, sure Maddie" Alfred said.

Madeline then walked into the hallway and saw Romano wearing a cloak covered with blood and with a bloody ax.

"Who are you," she said before Romano cut her head clean off.

Alfred was working on dinner. He wondered what was taking Madeline so long. He decided to go look for her.

As soon as he turned around he saw a floating chopped of head. He was about to scream 'Ghost!' and hide before he realized that the head looked like his sisters head.

"Maddie?" He said horrified.

Then the head dropped showing Romano right in front of him.

"No bastard," Romano said, before kicking Alfred to the floor.

"You killed my sister! You monster!" Alfred screamed.

"You killed my sister, my best friend, and the only person who was nice to me! The only true monster here is you!" Romano shouted.

Alfred's eyes then widened.

"Lovino?" Alfred said.

"It's no longer Lovino, its Romano now." Romano screamed before chopping his head off.

* * *

(intermission)

"Hey Artie." Gilbert said.

"Yes, Gilbert" Arthur said

"Romano was supposed to be here today right?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes," Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"Then where is he?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur then put the book he was reading down. Arthur had been sitting on a chair outside the mansion, while Gilbert was standing up.

"If you're so worried about him then why don't we go visit him in the village," Arthur said standing up.

"I'm too awesome to be worried, I was just thinking." Gilbert said.

They both walked to the village and saw the whole village was burned down and they where dead bodies on the ground.

"I told you it was a bad idea" Gilbert said.

"I guess we better go bloody look for him then," Arthur said sighing.

(intermission over)

* * *

Romano had left that village and went to the next. He remembered he and his sister and their parents used to live there. He killed every one in that village. Whether it was chopping their head off or slicing them in half or making their heads twist off with his powers, or just simply burning to death. Soon only one person was left.

"Please! I'll do anything! Anything!" the man said.

Romano then chopped of his left arm and then his right leg.

"Fucking die, already!" Romano said angry.

He was just about to finish the job when he heard something.

"Romano! What the bloody hell are you doing!"

Romano turned around and saw Arthur with Gilbert right behind him.

"We leave you alone for three days! THREE BLOODY DAYS! And you murder more than a hundred of people and burn down three villages! Are you bloody insane?" Arthur shouted.

"What did those people ever do to you!" Arthur shouted grabbing him by the arms and shaking him. He then got out of Arthur's grip.

"They took every thing from me!" Romano yelled. Then killing the man that was right next to him.

"Those people killed my parents, shot my best friend, and killed my sister!" he said through the tears.

"You don't know how it fucking is to lose the most important thing in your life!" he yelled.

Gilbert then came and slapped Romano.

"Get a hold of your self, you think you're the only one who lost something important to you? Well your not! I did also but you don't see me killing every one I see!" Gilbert yelled.

* * *

~*flashback!*~

_A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was running with Gilbert chasing him._

"_You'll never catch me Bruder!" the boy said._

"_Hahaha the awesome me will catch you little bruder!" Gilbert said, before catching the boy and putting him on his shoulders._

"_Got you Henrich" Gilbert said petting the boys hair._

_They both laughed until Gilbert looked up at the sky and saw that it was dark already, they both decided to go back home, until they realized they where lost. They where both walking until something came behind them and threw some dust into the air. Making them fall asleep. When Gilbert woke up he was in a red cage in a dark basement and he saw his little brother in a cage also but a black one._

"_Henrich…" Gilbert said. _

"_Bruder where are we?" Henrich said._

_Catherine came out from the shadows and walked to the cage Gilbert was in._

"_Hmm you would seem like a fine servant.." she said. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Gilbert yelled._

_She then waved away the question and got his little brother out of the cage._

"_Now you wouldn't want your brother hurt now do you?" she said._

"_Get your fucking hands off of him right this instant." He yelled._

"_Oh some one has a mouth don't they?" she said getting a large knife._

"_Were just going to have to fix that" she said before Chopping Henrichs arm off._

"_Bruder!" Gilbert shouted._

_Catherine then pulled out her book and started chanting the demon spell. Gilbert then felt as if he where on fire. _

"_Leave my big bruder alone you meanie!" Henrich said hitting Catherine with one arm._

_She then chopped both his legs and other hand off._

"_Little brat." she spat. _

"_Get the fuck away from him you fucking bitch!" Gilbert yelled. _

"_Oh you mean not do this," she said laughing as she stuck the knife in henrichs chest, killing him. _

"_You fucking bastard! I will get you back someday, I promise that!" Gilbert said before collapsing in pain._

_~*flashback over*~_

* * *

Gilbert flinched at the memory of his brother dying right before his eyes before being turned into a demon. He then turned to Arthur.

"Even Artie! His wife died and he is not turning everyone into a demon like his sister, nor is he killing everyone!"

* * *

~*yay another flashback*~

_Arthur had been walking back to his home, until his sister had stepped in his way._

"_Catherine, please move," he said._

"_You must tell your wife of your powers Arthur," she said. She didn't like his wife from the day she saw her. _

"_Catherine, I will tell her just not today, now please," he said trying to get around her._

"_Fine Arthur, but ye will regret it." she said stepping out of his way. _

_He then continued walking home._

_That's when he saw smoke coming from his house._

_He began running to the house and saw that his wife, Francosie, on the ground with several cuts on her body._

"_Francosie!" Arthur shouted running to her._

"_Arthur.." she said._

"_Don't worry love, we'll get you some help." He said._

"_A-arthur," she said_

"_What is it, love?" he said._

"_Je t'aime" she said before dying._

"_Francosie, francosie! Wake up, love! Please." He said_

_~*flashbackover*~_

* * *

Arthur remembered the death of his wife. He never loved after that.

"So get a fucking hold of your self! You aren't yourself!" Gilbert said slapping him again.

Romano was stared at Gilbert before breaking down crying in front of him.

"Mi dispiace, I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah, well just stop crying it's to unawesome." Gilbert said.

They both stood up and all three of them decided to go back to the mansion.

The next day was awaiting them.

* * *

**yayy that was tirering but the story is not over yet! its infact just began!  
**

**romano: of course it did**

**by the way francosie was fem!france :D**

**veneziano:ve~alot of people died in this D:**

**yeaaaah hey! vene theres some pasta over there! **

**veneziano:where? *runs to pasta***

**romano:why did you do that?**

**to say that henrich was *whisper*the holy roman empire*whisper* ahem i made HRE him because he is gilberts little brother **

**veneziano:who is?**

**NO ONE! **

**veneziano the disclaimer agaim please**

**veneziano:hetaliapasta90 does not own hetalia in anyway~**

**yes and goodbye~ review! its just a button away~~ ciao~**


End file.
